glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Can't Handle Me
'Club Can't Handle Me '''by ''Flo Rida ft. David Guetta ''is a song to be featured in the twenty-first episode of Season One of ''Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight, Ironic. It will be sung by Luke and Trae. Lyrics You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) Hey I own the night and I don't need no help Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan Life of the club arrogant like yeah! Top like money so the girls just melt Want to many all know me like Twelve Look like cash and they all just stare Bottles, Models, standing on chairs Fall out cause that's the business All out it's so ridiculous Zone out so much attention Scream out I'm in the building (hey!) They watchin I notice I'm rocking I'm rolling I'm holding, I know it You know it You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) Hey Still feeling myself I'm like outta control Can't stop now more shots let's go Ten more rounds can I get a K.O. Paparazzi trying to make me pose Came to party till I came no more Celebrate cause that's all I know Tip the groupies taking off their clothes Grand finale' like superbowl Go hard I run the show That's right while I got money to blow More light more ice when I walk in the door No hype I do it big all over the globe Yeah! I said it Go tell it Confetti Who ready? I'm ready! You ready! Let's get it! You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) You got me watchin now (hey) Got my attention now (hey) Got everybody in the club wanting to know now I am a ladies man Come be my lady and... We can both soar high Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere Take you up out of this club and in my new Lear Fly you around the world What you want baby girl Are you ready to go now! You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) Let's celebrate now (Put your hands up!) You know who shut it down! Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley Category:Songs sung by Trae Lachtner